The Former Loner
by Kaoru Yukina
Summary: "Aku dulu pernah mengenal seseorang yang menikmati kelakuan manusia seperti dirimu. Tapi dia tidak mengacaukan hidup orang lain. Hei, kutu, apa kau yakin dia benar-benar sudah tidak ada?" Izaya tidak tau kalau memakai syal tebal di saat dia sedang demam bisa membawanya dalam masalah. (atau masa lalu?) [pre-slash]


**- The Former Loner -**

A ShiZaya FanFiction

**Disclaimer:**  
Characters & Durarara Universe owned by Narita Ryohgo

**Warnings:**  
Modified Reality. Boys Love (pre-slash).  
Confusing Description. OOC (terutama emaknya Izaya; penulisnya belum pernah kenalan soalnya).  
Typo. Abrupt Ending. Not Matching Title.

* * *

**- The Beginning -**

* * *

"Aku dulu pernah mengenal seseorang yang menikmati kelakuan manusia seperti dirimu. Tapi dia tidak mengacaukan hidup orang lain. Dia hanya merasa bahagia melihat hidup mereka terbuka dengan kejadian-kejadian kecil yang mereka alami. Kalau orang itu akan mempengaruhi alur hidup orang lain, dia hanya akan membuat orang lain tersenyum dan sedikit banyak lebih bahagia.

"Hei, kutu, apa kau yakin orang itu benar-benar sudah tidak ada?"

Izaya tidak menjawab. Karena dia tau siapa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Shizuo. Dia tidak mau mengakui kalau dia tau. Orang itu adalah bagian dari masa lalu. Dan betapa pun dia tau kalau masa lalu akan kesepian bila ia tinggalkan, ada sebagian dari masa lalunya yang benar-benar ingin dia hapus dari hidupnya.

Orang yang sedang dibicarakan Shizuo, Izaya menganggap orang itu sudah mati. Karena kepribadian yang itu memang sudah dibunuh. Karena kebohongan-kebohongan yang diterima orang itu sudah tidak lebih dari kebohongan.

Karena orang itu tau kalau orang lain selalu bisa menjadi bahagia bahkan tanpa campur tangan dirinya. Karena itu, tidak apa-apa kalau dia tidak ada.

* * *

Shizuo tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak pernah mengingat gadis kecil itu sebelum ini, padahal dia adalah bagian penting dari hidup Shizuo. Bukan, dia bukan orang mengubah kepribadian Shizuo dan membuat Shizuo yang tadinya penjahat menjadi orang baik atau semacamnya. _She's just a kid, after all_. Tapi anak itu, dia membuat Shizuo kecil merasa dia tidak berbahaya. Karena tidak sedetik pun dari beberapa bulan yang mereka habiskan bersama, anak itu memancarkan ketakutan akan kekuatan Shizuo.

Hari itu Shizuo yang berstatus anak kelas 6 SD datang ke sekolahnya masih dengan sling yang menggantung tangannya. Dan seekor Shinra yang mengekor kemana pun dia melangkah. Kadang-kadang Shizuo heran kenapa dia tidak melempar Shinra ke ujung dunia karena ada waktunya anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

Shizuo dan Shinra sampai ke depan ruang kelasnya dan sontak anak-anak yang lain bergetar ketakutan. Tentu saja ini bukan pertama kalinya Shizuo datang ke sekolah dalam lindungan gips, atau pertama kalinya harus ke rumah sakit karena patah tulang setelah berusaha melempar papan tulis ke anak yang mengganggunya. Dan mungkin itulah sebabnya anak-anak itu bergetar ketakutan. Shizuo ingin mengatakan pada mereka kalau dirinya bukan orang yang berbahaya, namun sepertinya itu tidak benar dan hanya akan membuat Shinra semakin menempel padanya dan bukankah itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin destruktif. Oke, tidak ada yang perlu tau kalau Shizuo hanya anak kecil yang tidak bisa mengendalikan kemarahan dan kekuatannya.

Ekspresi semua teman sekelasnya itu membuat Shizuo muak. Mungkin anak-anak tidak mengerti kalau _silent treatment_ itu juga termasuk _bullying_. Bukan itu masalahnya. Shizuo harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum dia melempar anak-anak itu lewat jendela. Dan kelas ini berada di lantai 3. Shizuo belum pernah melempar manusia sebelumnya tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan lebih merepotkan daripada melempar papan tulis. Karena itu dia meninggalkan Shinra dan berjalan sendiri menuju atap sekolah. Seharusnya di sana tidak ada manusia yang berpotensi untuk dilempar.

Sebenarnya Shizuo tidak berpikir kalau akan ada manusia di atap. Samasekali. Tapi anak itu menghancurkan harapannya. Lagipula apa yang dilakukan anak itu sepagi ini di atap?

Anak itu memakai baju terusan sampai setengah pahanya. _Soft pink. And it seemed soft too_. Rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai sampai pinggul, menutupi sebagian dari syal merah tebal yang dipakainya. Kemarahan Shizuo menguap digantikan rasa penasaran: orang macam apa yang memakai syal tebal di musim panas? Anak itu sakit?

"Hei," sapa Shizuo pelan.

Anak itu berbalik, menunjukkan wajah pucatnya. Mata coklat kemerahan anak itu melebar, seolah tertangkap sedang melakukan tindakan kriminal. "Shizu-chan… senpai?"

"Haah? Kau mengenalku?" karena Shizuo berani bersumpah dia belum pernah melihat anak itu.

Anak itu tergelak pelan, "Habisnya… Shizu-chan-senpai kan terkenal. Terakhir aku dengar, Shizu-chan-senpai melempar papan tulis ke seberang kelas. Bukankah itu keren?" dan dia mulai tertawa lebar. Tindakan kriminal yang tadi terlupakan.

"Keren? Dan apa-apaan kau memanggilku Shizu-chan-senpai?"

"Hihihi, tentu saja karena Shizu-chan-senpai sangat manis." Jawabnya polos. Mau tidak mau wajah Shizuo memerah. Belum pernah sekalipun ada yang mengatakan dia manis. Karena bukankah tidak ada yang manis dari orang yang dengan mudahnya melempar papan tulis ke seberang ruangan—dan sebenarnya sampai membuat tembok di seberang retak?

Shizuo kemudian mendekati anak itu yang masih meletakkan tangannya di pagar atap. Gedung ini memiliki 4 lantai. Satu hal yang dia tau, anak itu pasti tidak takut dengan ketinggian.

"Jadi kau seorang kouhai, kah?"

Anak itu mengangguk dengan cepat. Dia kemudian mengoceh tentang apa yang diketahuinya tentang Shizuo. Sampai ke hal-hal yang bahkan tidak disadari oleh Shizuo. Misalnya kalau dia tersenyum lebar setiap habis memakan sebatang coklat, atau tentang dia yang selalu bisa ditenangkan dengan segelas susu.

Kebersamaan mereka berlanjut sampai Shizuo lulus SD. Dan selama mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, tidak sekali pun anak itu menunjukkan raut wajah ketakutan meskipun Shizuo selalu marah-marah di depannya ketika teman sekelasnya bertingkah menyebalkan atau Shinra merayunya untuk melakukan eksperimen terhadap tubuhnya. Dia hanya tersenyum. Seolah mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Shizuo adalah hadiah untuknya.

Bagaimana pun juga, waktu-waktu itu adalah waktu yang menyenangkan untuk Shizuo.

Sampai dia masuk SMP dan menyadari sesuatu, dia tidak pernah tau nama anak itu. Sampai-sampai kadang dia berpikir kalau anak itu hanyalah halusinasinya. Tapi sapu tangan yang membersihkan wajahnya ketika dia mengagetkan anak itu dan dia melempar bento yang sedang dimakannya ke wajah Shizuo adalah nyata, dan karena itu anak itu juga nyata. Dia masih memegang sapu tangan itu sampai sekarang.

_Little did he know, that girl, wasn't a girl at all._

* * *

Izaya mengutuk kedua orang tuanya saat ini. Bukan, dia tidak pernah membenci mereka. Apa pun yang dia usahakan, dia tidak pernah bisa membenci orang tuanya, atau manusia lain lebih tepatnya. Sampai akhirnya dia menyerah dan mengakui kalau dia mencintai semua manusia. Tapi saat ini, entah kenapa, dia sangat ingin memiliki kemampuan untuk melempar piring ke kepala ayah dan ibunya.

Orang tua macam apa yang membuat anaknya tidak tau kalau dirinya laki-laki hanya karena mereka menginginkan anak perempuan? Tapi kalau Izaya berpikir begitu…, kemudian dia bergidik ngeri membayangkan bagaimana keadaannya saat ini kalau saja Kururi dan Mairu tidak dilahirkan.

Begitulah keadaannya, sampai Izaya lulus SD, atau lebih tepatnya sampai dia memiliki adik perempuan, Izaya dibesarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya sebagai perempuan. Dan Izaya kecil dengan polosnya benar-benar percaya kalau dirinya adalah perempuan. Bahkan dia berani bilang kalau saja dia adalah perempuan, dia akan lebih feminin daripada kedua adiknya yang brutal dan iseng keterlaluan—bukan berarti dia sendiri tidak iseng tapi karena dia laki-laki jadi tidak apa-apa. xp

Dari balita, Izaya sudah suka mengamati manusia. Bagaimana mereka berinteraksi, dan bagaimana mereka bereaksi jika dihadapkan pada keadaan tertentu. Bedanya dengan Izaya yang sekarang, dulu Izaya hanya menyukai reaksi positif dari manusia. Dia suka melihat bagaimana manusia tersenyum dan tertawa. Bahkan ketika dia bukan bagian dari kebahagiaan mereka.

Tapi semenjak dia tau kalau dia adalah laki-laki, semuanya berubah. Karena dia merasa semua perasaannya itu adalah perasaan perempuan. Jadi dia berusaha menjadi kebalikan dari Izaya-sebelum-lulus-SD. _Meaning_: dia mencari—atau bahkan membuat—reaksi negatif dari manusia. Marah. Putus asa. Dendam. Licik. Semua yang dulunya tidak dia sukai menjadi terlihat sangat menyenangkan.

Dan begitulah Izaya menjadi Izaya saat ini. Kelas 2 SMA dan sudah membuat 3 guru dipecat hanya karena mereka memberikan detensi padanya—dan satu lagi karena hampir melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadap dirinya.

_Well_, meskipun sekarang dia laki-laki, dia masih termasuk laki-laki yang cantik—yang bisa membuat laki-laki maupun perempuan bertekuk lutut karena pesonanya kalau dia mau.

Lalu kenapa kata-kata Shizuo tadi membuatnya frustrasi? Dari awal dia tau kalau Shizuo tidak menyukainya. Lalu kenapa ketika Shizuo mengingat personanya yang sudah lama dia tinggalkan dan lebih mengharapkan orang itu, jantungnya terasa diremas?

Izaya menyesap ingus yang hampir keluar dari hidungnya dengan sangat tidak elit. Bukan, dia bukan menangis karena Shizuo mepertanyakan di mana orang itu, dia hanya sedang pilek.

Pilek ditambah demam yang membuatnya memakai syal sialan itu. Yang membuatnya berada dalam posisi ini. Shizuo menggenggam kedua ujung syal yang melingkar di leher Izaya, membuatnya tidak bisa kabur tanpa mencekik dirinya sendiri. Mereka hanya berdua di atap sekolah. _Nostalgic, really_.

Izaya yang tersadar kalau dia sudah terlalu lama diam memamerkan pisau lipatnya dan mengarahkannya ke mata kanan Shizuo. "Ne, Shizu-chan, kau tidak berpikir kalau aku akan memberikan informasi macam itu dengan gratis kan?"

Shizuo menarik ujung syal Izaya, memaksa kepala mereka mendekat. "Bagaimana dengan nyawamu, hm? Izaya-kun."

Izaya hanya menyeringai. Bukan, bukan berarti dia tidak menyayangi nyawanya sendiri. Dia hanya tau kalau Shizuo tidak akan bisa membunuh orang lain dengan sengaja. Izaya tau Shizuo, meskipun dia tidak bisa memprediksi manusia brutal itu, Izaya tau Shizuo. "Oya, oya. Jahatnya. Shizu-chan bisa melakukan itu pada orang sakit, hm?"

"Kau memang sakit."

Tawa Izaya semakin pecah. Menyembunyikan emosinya. Tentu saja Shizuo tidak boleh tau. Bukankah itu tujuannya dia berubah? Agar tidak ada orang dari masa lalunya yang mengenalinya? Dia sudah bersusah payah membuat Shizuo menjadi orang yang bukan bagian dari masa lalu—dengan membuatnya mengenal Izaya yang sekarang—lalu kenapa Shizuo berkeras ingin menjadi bagian dari masa lalu itu?

"Izaayaa-kuun," Shizuo menggeram lagi. Sungguh, Izaya tidak mengerti bagaimana senpainya yang dulu begitu manis bisa berubah menjadi binatang seperti itu.

Tidak. Tidak. Izaya tidak mau mengakuinya. Izaya tidak mengenal Shizuo kecil. Orang yang menganggap Shizuo manis itu bukan Izaya.

Izaya hanya mengenal orang yang langsung mengatakan "Kau membuatku muak," bahkan sebelum mengenal Izaya. Lalu kenapa ia harus mencari orang itu?

Izaya menghela napas, menghilangkan seringai yang selalu ada di wajahnya dan menatap Shizuo lurus. "Bilang tidak ya… ah, _choices, choices_… Bagaimana kalau kukatakan dia sudah mati?"

Shizuo melempar Izaya melalui ujung syal yang masih ada di genggamannya. Membuat Izaya terduduk di sisi atap yang lain, untung masih ada pagar yang menahan agar Izaya tidak jatuh dari atap.

Sebelum Izaya bangun dari posisi duduknya, Shizuo sudah berjongkok di hadapannya sambil kembali menggenggam ujung syal Izaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Ne, Shizu-chan, aku sudah meladenimu lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Tapi, sebenarnya kita sedang membicarakan siapa sih?" Izaya kembali menyedot ingusnya. Anggaplah untuk menekankan betapa tidak pentingnya pembicaraan mereka. Sekaligus untuk memicu munculnya persimpangan di dahi Shizuo.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Shizuo terdiam. Dan Izaya berdoa sepenuh hati semoga Shizuo tidak pernah mencari tau tentang orang itu. Karena kalau Shizuo mengenal orang itu, dia tidak akan bisa lari lagi. Dan dia tidak mau membayangkan kostum apa yang sudah disiapkan oleh ibunya kalau dia kalah taruhan. Karena tadi pagi dia bertaruh dengan ibunya kalau dia akan memakai kostum apa pun yang disiapkan ibunya kalau sampai ada yang mengingat syal merah itu.

Urgh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Izaya ingin menenggelamkan diri di dalam sumur.

"Dia… dia… arghh, dari tadi kau bertingkah seolah-olah kau tau apa yang sedang kubicarakan. Kenapa sekarang bertanya sih," Shizuo mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan tangan yang tidak dipakainya untuk menggenggam ujung syal Izaya.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, sepertinya kau sangat menyukai syalku. Aku bisa memberikannya untukmu,"

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan syal ini?"

"Eh? Hadiah natal dari ibuku? Mungkin karena sudah sangat lama makanya modelnya tidak seperti tren syal jaman sekarang. Tapi syal ini masih sangat lembut jadi lehermu tidak akan kedinginan kalau kau sedang demam. Bagaimana, Shizu-chan? Sepuluh ribu yen?"

"Kenapa kau malah berniat menjualnya padaku?! Aku bertanya siapa anak perempuan yang dulu memakai syal ini."

"Anak perempuan? Ne, Shizu-chan, kau sudah bertemu dengan adik-adik perempuanku? Kadang-kadang Mairu dan Kururi mengambil barang-barang dari lemariku dan memakainya seenaknya. Mungkin kau melihat salah satu dari mereka,"

"Argh. Aku bahkan tidak tau kau punya adik, dasar kutu!" dan entah sudah lelah bertanya pada Izaya yang tidak juga memberikan jawaban yang jelas, Shizuo pergi menggalkan Izaya dan syal merahnya di atap.

Izaya yang bingung harus lega atau terganggu karena Shizuo menyerah.

* * *

"Ne, ne, Iza-chan, kau sudah siap memakai gaunnya?" Izaya bahkan belum sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam rumah ketika ibunya menyambutnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia bahkan belum sempat mengatakan 'tadaima'. Izaya sangat bersyukur dia bisa tetap waras meskipun ibunya kadang-kadang sangat obsesif dalam membuatnya menjadi anak perempuan.

Tapi seharusnya ibunya tidak tau tentang pertengkarannya dengan Shizuo tadi dan Shizuo juga tidak menyatakan kalau dia mengenali Izaya versi perempuan jadi seharusnya dia tidak kalah taruhan.

Tapi,

Sebelum Izaya sempat mengatakan kebohongan-kebohongan yang dia siapkan tentang bagaimana syalnya bisa menjadi sangat kusut, sang ibu mengambil sebuah _taping device_ yang menempel di ujung syal.

"Kaa-san dengar lho, pembicaraanmu dengan Shizu-chan tadi,"

"Kaa-san bahkan tidak mengenal Shizu-chan. Kenapa bisa memanggilnya Shizu-chan?" hilang sudah semangat Izaya untuk berbohong. Ada saatnya menjadi anak dari Orihara Kyouko bisa sangat menyebalkan.

"Justru itu. Kau tadi hanya memanggilnya Shizu-chan. Tentu saja Kaa-san tidak tau siapa namanya sebenarnya. Jadi, sudah siap menemani Kaa-san belanja?" Izaya tidak tau kalau mata ibunya bisa bersinar lebih cerah lagi.

Kenapa Mairu dan Kururi tidak ada manis-manisnnya samasekali? Kenapa ketika sang ayah akhirnya mengembalikan Izaya ke jenis kelamin yang benar, sang ibu masih saja terus berharap Izaya adalah perempuan?

"Belanja? Aku hanya bilang memakai kostum, kenapa jadi belanja?"

"Habisnya, bagaimana bisa Kaa-san memamerkan anaknya yang cantik tanpa membawanya keluar. Teman-teman Kaa-san selalu bertanya ke mana Iza-chan. Tentu saja Iza-chan harus melakukan _comeback_ besar-besaran,"

Izaya tau kepolosannya dulu yang membuatnya selalu mengikuti ke mana pun ibunya pergi akan membawanya ke dalam jurang ini. Di mana ada sumur di saat kau sangat membutuhkannya, huh?

"Memangnya Kaa-san kira aku penyanyi Korea?"

"Eh? Tentu saja Iza-chan jauh lebih cantik daripada penyanyi Korea manapun. Teehee,"

"Apanya yang teehee?!" bentak Izaya sebelum menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Dia bisa memikirkan konsekuensi dari perbuatannya nanti saja.

_Oh, Shizu-chan, betapa aku sangat membencimu._

* * *

Kasuka tidak pernah harus repot-repot berbelanja untuk kepentingan klub dramanya. Bukankah bisanya anak-anak perempuan yang mengurusi hal begituan? Namun hari ini, hari di mana Shizuo merasa sebagai manusia terburuk di dunia, Kasuka malah memintanya untuk menemaninya mencari bahan untuk membuat kostum di klub dramanya. Shizuo bahkan tidak mengerti bedanya kain katun dan sutra.

Bagaimana pun juga pikiran Shizuo masih belum lepas dari syal merah yang tadi dipakai Izaya. Izaya tidak pernah memakai syal sebelumnya—mungkin itu disebabkan karena Shizuo belum pernah melihat Izaya pilek tapi bukan itu intinya. Syal itu bukan syal biasa karena Shizuo yakin toko mana pun jaman sekarang tidak ada yang menjual syal semacam itu, karena itu adalah tren syal hampir sepuluh—atau lima—tahun yang lalu, saat Shizuo menghabiskan jam makan siangnya bersama anak perempuan yang ternyata dia tidak tau namanya di atap SD.

"Nii-san?" Kasuka mengatakannya dengan monoton tapi Shizuo bisa mengenali kekhawatiran dalam pertanyaan itu. Sepertinya dia sudah diam terlalu lama.

"Ah. Izaya,"

"Izaya?"

Wajah Shizuo memerah begitu menyadari betapa salahnya jawabannya tadi terdengar. Tapi dari dua orang yang dia pikirkan bagaimana mereka bisa berhubungan barusan, hanya nama Izaya yang dia tau.

_And that's in itself should've meant something, right?_

Melihat Shizuo yang sepertinya tidak berniat untuk memberikan penjelasan, Kasuka akhirnya berjalan ke arah di mana gulungan-gulungan kain berkumpul. Shizuo mengikuti dalam diam, wajahnya masih agak bersemu. Dia hanya melihat dengan tatapan kosong saat sang adik sibuk memilih lembaran kain yang di mata Shizuo terlihat sama.

Kemudian dia melihatnya di sana.

Berdiri dengan tanpa dosa seolah dia memang seharusnya di situ.

Seolah dia tidak membuat pikiran Shizuo berantakan.

Seolah dia tidak pernah pergi.

Gaun terusan yang dipakainya berwarna merah, memuji warna matanya yang memang kemerahan. Leher jenjangnya masih menyangga wajahnya yang tetap saja pucat. Hanya satu yang berbeda: rambutnya tidak lagi panjang, bahkan cenderung pendek. Seperti rambut anak laki-laki.

Dan dia memakai syal yang dipakai Izaya tadi.

Shizuo tidak berpikir, yang dia tau tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan gadis itu, memegang tangannya yang… memangnya tangan perempuan seharusnya sekasar ini? Sebesar ini? Seingatnya bahkan tangan ibunya tidak sebesar ini.

Gadis itu melebarkan matanya, jelas tidak menduga akan ada yang menggenggam tangannya dengan tiba-tiba. "Shi… zu… chan…?" bisiknya yang menurut Shizuo tidak sengaja.

"Oh, jadi ini yang namanya Shizu-chan? Ne, Iza-chan, kau benar-benar pintar mencari pacar. Lihat, dia besar dan tampan begini…," tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita yang dengan seenaknya memegang-megang lengan Shizuo, seolah memastikan tangan itu akan kuat untuk mengangkat… Iza-chan, huh?

Kepala gadis itu memerah sampai ke kuping-kupingnya. Dia menundukkan wajahnya sehingga Shizuo tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah yang sejak tadi dia bayangkan.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, kenapa kau mau dengan Iza-chan? Pasti karena kalau dengan Iza-chan sama saja mendapat paket kombo. Kau pasti tidak menduga kalau aslinya dia cantik seperti ini. Haah, padahal aku sudah membujuknya untuk memakai seragam perempuan kalau sekolah, tapi dia tidak mau. Padahal memakai seragam perempuan pasti akan membuatnya cantik sekali," sang perempuan yang sepertinya adalah ibunya Iza-chan kemudian mengoceh seolah sedang berada di dunianya sendiri.

Kemudian otaknya membuat bunyi klik yang membuatnya menoleh ke arah sang ibu, "Tidak mau memakai seragam perempuan? Memangnya kenapa perempuan tidak mau memakai seragam perempuan?"

Sang ibu tersentak, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ahaha, ahahahahhaha, _this is priceless_. Ahaha, Iza-chan, dia benar-benar hanya mengenali syalmu. Ahaha, ah, _my ribs_," dan tidak kunjung berhenti.

Iza-chan kemudian menyentakkan tangannya sehingga terlepas dari genggaman Shizuo. "Shizu-chan _no baka_," katanya agak keras dan saat itulah dia menyadari sesuatu.

Itu suara Izaya.

Dan ketika dia sadar, gadis yang ternyata Izaya itu sudah tidak ada lagi di hadapannya.

Jadi, Izaya perempuan?

* * *

Shizuo tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menunggu Izaya mengganggunya, karena biasanya mereka hanya akan bertemu karena itu. Dia harus memastikannya. Bagaimana bisa mereka selalu bertengkar dan Shizuo bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Izaya adalah perempuan? Jadi pagi ini dia memutuskan untuk menunggu Izaya di depan kelasnya, membuat semua teman-teman sekelas Izaya merinding ketakutan melihatnya.

Namun sampai bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi, Izaya tidak datang.

Shizuo pun berjalan kembali ke kelasnya sendiri, disambut oleh Shinra yang langsung memberondonginya dengan kisah cintanya dengan Celty yang sungguh Shizuo merasa dia tidak perlu untuk tau. Tidak satu pun cerita Shinra masuk ke kepalanya.

Ada bunyi klik di kepala Shizuo. Shinra mengenal Izaya sejak SMP. Seharusnya dia tau kalau Izaya perempuan. Lalu kenapa dia tidak pernah memberi tau Shizuo?

"Hei, Shinra. Kenapa Izaya tidak memakai seragam perempuan?"

Sontak Shinra berhenti bicara. Dari ekpresinya sepertinya dia sedang berusaha mencerna pertanyaan Shizuo untuk memastikan dia tidak memberikan jawaban yang salah.

Setelah dua menit dia menjawab, "Karena dia laki-laki…?"

"Omong kosong. Kemarin aku melihatnya memakai baju perempuan,"

Shinra terlihat seolah dia mengingat sesuatu, kemudian menjawab, "Dulu sewaktu aku ke rumahnya, aku melihat banyak foto anak perempuan. Ketika aku bertanya pada Kyouko-obaasan apa Izaya punya kembaran, dia menjawab kalau itu adalah Izaya. Dia bilang sebelum Kururi dan Mairu lahir Izaya dibuat menjadi perempuan,"

"Haah?"

"Kata Kyouko-obaasan Izaya tidak diberi tau kalau dia laki-laki sampai dia lulus SD. Tapi jangan bilang Izaya, ya. Dia bahkan tidak tau kalau aku tau," Shinra kemudian kembali menceritakan tentang apa yang dilakukannya bersama Celty seharian kemarin tapi tidak satu kata pun yang mencapai telinga Shizuo.

Jadi, Izaya bukan perempuan?

Kenapa dia bukan perempuan saja sih? Dengan begitu Shizuo bisa dengan mudahnya mengakhiri permusushan mereka dan mengatakan pada Izaya kalau dia ingin melanjutkan apa yang mereka mulai dulu. Kalau dia laki-laki—

Dan satu-satunya yang dia dapat dari pelajaran yang diajarkan gurunya hari ini adalah ternyata dia tidak peduli kalau Izaya laki-laki. Dan sebenarnya tidak ada yang mengajarkan itu tapi bukan itu intinya.

* * *

Berbekal dengan alamat rumah Izaya yang didapatnya dari Shinra, Shizuo berhasil mencapai rumah tingkat dua yang seharusnya didiami Izaya. Semoga dia tidak salah alamat.

Ketuk.

Ketuk.

Ketuk.

Gedor.

Gedor.

Shizuo mulai berpikir kalau dia salah alamat sampai akhirnya pintu rumah itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok yang tidak dia harapkan samasekali. Dia sudah menyiapkan serangkaian alasan untuk ibu Izaya tentang kedatangannya kemari. Bukan yang ini.

Karena yang membuka pintu adalah Izaya. Dia terlihat pucat dibalut dengan jumper abu-abu yang terlihat terlalu besar dan celana pendek yang bahkan tidak menutupi lututnya. Mata Izaya hanya terbuka separuh dan sepertinya dia tidak menyadari siapa orang yang hampir menghancurkan pintu rumahnya.

"Hei, kutu,"

Sapaan Shizuo membuat Izaya mendongak dan melihat kalau dia sedang berhadapan dengan Shizuo. "Shizu-chan? Sedang apa kau di sini? Aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang bisa untuk meladenimu. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang demam. Bisa tidak kita bicaranya besok saja kalau aku sudah sembuh?"

Shizuo tidak tau apa yang dilakukannya, begitu dia sadar, dia sudah mendapatkan Izaya dalam pelukannya. "Ne, Izaya, apa kau benar-benar yakin orang itu sudah tidak ada? Aku menghabiskan dua tahun pertamaku di SMP untuk mencarinya tapi aku bahkan tidak tau namanya. Kemarin aku melihatnya lagi dan aku bahkan tidak bisa menahannya. Menurutmu ke mana dia pergi?"

Shizuo merasakan tubuh Izaya bergetar, "Bagaimana dia bisa pergi kalau dia tidak pernah ada dari awal…," jawabnya pelan. Dan Shizuo curiga Izaya akan menangis tapi dia tau Izaya tidak pernah adalah orang yang bisa dengan mudahnya menangis, bahkan ketika dulu dia adalah perempuan.

"Katamu hanya ada dua jenis manusia, menarik dan membosankan. Sejak kapan manusia dibedakan dari jenis kelaminnya?"

Izaya terkekeh pelan, "Itu Oscar Wilde, Shizu-chan. Bukan aku. Dan kalau kau mau tau, ibuku tidak pernah berhenti memanggilku Iza-chan,"

Shizuo melihat wajah Izaya yang memerah dan tidak bisa menolong dirinya untuk tidak mengecup kening sang raven.

Jawaban Izaya: orang itu masih ada. Sekarang Shizuo hanya harus membuat orang itu tidak hanya ada untuk ibunya. Mungkin selamanya dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan orang itu sepenuhnya, tapi selalu ada 1% dari Izaya yang tidak sepenuhnya buruk.

_He can live with that._

* * *

**- The End -**

* * *

**AN:  
**Awalnya saya berniat membuat Shizuo lebih pintar dan cerita nya selesai di atas atap. Tapi Shizuo nya nggak mau dan mendadak dia jadi bloon begitu. *puk puk Shizu-chan* Menurut saya udah nggak terlalu aneh, tapi kalo masih ada yang aneh, bisa diingatkan di review?

Oiya, saya berniat bikin songfic Shizaya pake lagu Voodoo Doll nya 5SOS tapi cuma kepikiran ending nya. Ada yang bisa kasih saran di tengah dikasih adegan apa aja? Pokoknya intinya adegan yang membuat Shizu-chan merasa dipelet sama Izaya gitu...


End file.
